


Through a Glass Darkly

by WillSherJohnKhan



Series: The Strangolly Chronicles [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillSherJohnKhan/pseuds/WillSherJohnKhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer:<br/>I don’t own any of these characters. I just like to play with them every now and then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through a Glass Darkly

***

MOLLY’S FLAT – LONDON

Molly Hooper had been so exhausted that as soon as her head hit the pillow she’d immediately slipped into REM sleep.

But although her dreams started off pleasant, they didn’t remain so. She was soon twisting and turning restlessly, the bed sheets entrapping her. Molly’s peaceful expression was soon contorted by the twisted terrifying images filling her subconscious mind.

*

On a purely instinctive level Molly became aware that there had been a shift, and that somehow she was no longer in her bed in her flat in London.

When she opened her eyes, her suspicions were confirmed.

***

DREAM DIMENSION – NIGHTMARE WORLD

Molly found herself standing in a darkened room. All around her she could hear the moans and screams of an untold number of individuals being tortured. 

But it was the sound of the evil cackle that made her shiver.

Molly turned in the direction of the loathsome sound, to be confronted by a creature. A demon she supposed would describe it best. She couldn’t see it clearly and for that she was grateful. The little she could make out of the hideous beast made her shudder with revulsion.

*

Nightmare gave a viciously delighted grin as he observed the petite woman before him.

“You are mine now, Molly Hooper,” he informed her.

The snarling guttural quality of the voice attached to the grotesque vision before her made Molly want to turn and run away. But she was unable to move, her legs frozen in place.

Then Molly became aware of a woman screaming in agony. It was only when she doubled over in the most excruciating pain, clutching her head that felt as though it was about to explode, that she realised the one screaming was her.

As Nightmare continued to drain Molly of her psychic energy, he strode to stand menacingly in front of her. Raising her head so that she was forced to look upon him, he gloated triumphantly. “No-one can save you now.”

Molly Hooper may have been plain and small, but she was a fighter. Through her pain she recalled his words…

“… effort to escape… shifted dimensions…”

With all the strength she could muster, Molly desperately cried out telepathically. “Doctor Strange..! Help me..! Please..!”

***

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments welcome. :-)


End file.
